A Single Shot
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: When Ban and Ginji go to get a vase back, they get some unexpected company. And the price for this company may be too much for Ginji to handle. Can Ban come to the rescue and get back the vase along with Ginji's sanity? Please R&R. Final chapter up!
1. Another Job

Chapter One

Ban and Ginji sat in the Honky Tonk, after a long and miserable time putting up flyers and trying to get a job. It was hot and humid outside, and they were happy to be where it was cool. Ban was reading the paper and sipping an Iced Tea. Ginji was putting together a puzzle as he drank his soda, but being in the heat for so long really got to him and he quickly fell asleep on the bar.

A few times Ginji's breathing would become raspy and labored. Ban woke him up and told him to drink his soda. "Mou. . .doushite Ban-chan?" he whined, trying to lay back down.

Ban sighed, "Because you're dehydrating. Drink if you don't want to die." He shoved the drink into Ginji's face.

Ginji did as he was told. He drank a little bit of his soda, then just as quickly as he woke up, he fell back asleep.

Ban looked over at his partner and shook his head, "Baka." He took a long drag from his cigarette, then went back to reading his paper.

Late into the afternoon the bell rang as people entered the café. "Irasshai!" came Natsumi's sweet voice. "Oh. Konbanwa Hevn-san."

Hearing the name, Ban perked up. He looked over at the front door and smiled as he saw two people along with her. 'Finally. A job.' He thought. Ban jumped from his stool and strolled over to them. "Hevn-san. How nice to see you." He greeted her. He then leaned in closer to her and whispered, "You **DO** have a job for us, ne?"

Hevn sighed, "Of course l do Ban-kun. Why else would l be here?"

Ban smiled and greeted the two people behind Hevn. "How do you do? I am Midou Ban from the GetBackers." He shook their hands. "Please, won't you step into our office." He elegantly pointed to the booth at the far end of the café, and Hevn led the couple to sit down.

Ban shook Ginji awake. "Bro, wake up! We got a job!"

Ginji mumbled something, but it was muffled because his face was buried in to his arms. Ginji finally woke up fully after Ban shaking him a few more times. "Mmm. . .Ban-chan." He whined. "What now?" he said annoyed and tired.

Ban thwaped him on the head. "A job Ginji. Let's go." Ban said and not waiting for Ginji to get off of his stool, dragged him to the table. Ban smiled at the couple, "Sorry to keep you waiting. This is my partner." He elbowed the sleepy Ginji.

Ginji rubbed his eyes, "Amano Ginji. Nice to meet you." He yawned. "Sorry. I'm not good in the heat."

"It's all right. We understand." The woman smiled sweetly at him, but the smile quickly faded as her husband cleared his throat.

"Can we get started, please" he said, a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes, of course. Ban-kun. Gin-chan. This is Takahashi Kenji and his wife, Takahashi Saya." Hevn introduced everyone. "Kenji-san runs an Art Gallery on the west side of town."

"It all happened last night," Kenji interjected. "I went to the Gallery this morning and found that someone had broken in and taken a very extravagant Ming Dynasty vase."

"It was to be the center piece of the Gallery for the upcoming banquet." Saya added.

Kenji reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the vase. He slid it across the table for Ban and Ginji to study. It was sky blue with gold dragons in the sky, pagodas and women in kimonos next to rivers and trees.

Ginji picked up the picture. "WOW! It's beautiful, ne Ban-chan?!"

Ban nodded. "It sure is. I'm not surprised that someone stole it. Am I correct in assuming that the vase has real gold and sapphire on it?"

Kenji and Saya were taken aback by the question. Kenji nodded after a moment. "H. . .Hai. It is valued at over fifty billion yen."

"F. . .Fifty. . .B. . .Billion!!!" Ginji blurted out.

Ban slammed his partners head into the table. "Urusai, baka." He said through gritted teeth. He then sat up straight, and righted his glasses. "Do you have any idea who might want to steal it?"

Kenji dropped his head for a moment. "Hai. I'm sure that my ex partner, Sakai Takamori, had it stolen."

Saya took over, "You see, my husband and Taka-san used to run the Gallery a few years ago. They had been friends since high school. However, Taka-san got greedy, and started to have the art from the Gallery purposely stolen so he could collect the insurance money from them. My husband found out what Taka-san was doing, and had him arrested and fired him from the Gallery."

"This put a strain on your friendship, I'm sure." Ban said.

Kenji nodded. "Takamori was released from prison just a couple weeks ago. I'm sure he's the one behind this. That vase is the most important piece in my Gallery. And he knows it. If word gets out that it has been stolen, the Gallery might crumble away to nothing."

"It took a long time for my husband to rebuild a positive reputation for the Gallery. If that vase is not returned before the banquet tomorrow night, I don't even want to think what might happen." Saya put a hand to her mouth, and turned her head away from the others.

Kenji put a comforting hand on his wife's free hand and bowed to the GetBackers. "Please get back the vase. I'm begging you. I will pay any price. Just return it safely to the Gallery before tomorrow night."

Ban, Ginji and Hevn were silent. They watched Kenji and Saya for a moment. Ban sighed and nodded. "Have no fear. The GetBackers will accept your request."

Kenji and Saya smiled to each other. They bowed to Ban and Ginji. "Arigatou gozaimasu! Hontouni, Arigatou!" Kenji said relief obvious in his voice.

Ginji smiled and laughed a bit, "Just stay here for a bit and we'll get it back in no time. You'll have it way before the 'blanket'." Ginji said with a big grin.

The four around the table and Paul behind the bar all sweat dropped.

Ban slammed Ginji into the table again. "It's a banquet, you baka! Just keep your mouth shut!" Ban picked up the now Chibi Ginji by the back of his shirt and walked out to the Lady Bug to start their job.

----------------------------------  
This is not my first GB fanfic, but it is the first one that I have completed (the rest of the chapters to come). Please comment.

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	2. A Single Shot

Chapter Two

The Lady Bug sat silent in the park. Ban and Ginji sitting dumbfounded inside. Ban looked at his phone. "Come on! Call all ready! Shit!"

"Ban-chan. I don't think yelling at the phone will make Hevn-san call us any faster." Just as Ginji finished his sentence the phone rang. Ginji went wide eyed in disbelief.

Ban smiled wickedly at Ginji. "You were saying? All things, living or not fear the all mighty power of the Great Midou Ban-sama! Hahaha!!!"

Ginji poked him in the shoulder, "You're going to miss your call, 'Oh Great Midou Ban-sama'." Ginji teased him.

"Urusai! I know!" Ban said annoyed, then answered the phone. "Tell me something good Hevn."

"I could tell you a lot of things Ban-kun, but I don't think you'd want to hear most of them." She chuckled over the phone.

Ban clenched his fist.

Ginji held his hands up and smiled nervously, "Now Ban-chan. Think about the clients. The vase. The vase, Ban-chan. Think about the vase."

Hevn stopped laughing on the other end of the line, "It seems that the vase is still being transported to its final destination."

"Where might that be?" Ban inquired, totally over Hevn's earlier jesting.

"As far as we can tell it's being transported to an abandoned warehouse near Mount Takao."

"Thanks Hevn. We're going."

"Eh, chotto Ban-k. . ." Ban hung up before Hevn could say anymore.

"Shall we go then Ban-chan?" Ginji said smiling at his best friend.

Ban nodded. "Let's do this quickly Ginji! Then we can eat!"

Ginji threw his arms in the air, hitting the roof of the car. "Finally, a real meal! I want Niku!"

Ban laughed, "Hai. Hai." He sped towards the warehouse.

* * *

"Ban-chan," Ginji whined. "Are we there yet?" 

"Just thirty minutes more, Ginji. Take it easy." He pushed the accelerator pedal down even more. As they sped down the narrow road something caught Ginji's eyes. He stared at a sign: _'Sakura Orphanage'_ it read, and looked at the darkened building. Ginji stared out the window long after the orphanage had faded from view.

Ban looked over at his electric friend. He lightly punched him in the head. "Oi, doushita? Ginji."

Ginji shook his head, "Iie. Nandemonai Ban-chan. I was just thinking. We're far enough from that orphanage, ne?" he asked, looking behind them in the mirror.

Ban nodded. "Of course. We're 30 minutes from here. There's no way someone from that orphanage would be near the warehouse, nor would they have any reason to come back this far."

Ginji smiled and nodded. He was relieved to hear that. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone from that orphanage, especially the children. He sat back and relaxed while he still had time to.

Little did the GetBackers know, but only a short hour ago, one of the children from that exact orphanage had snuck out after 'Light's Out'. Plagued with countless families looking her over, but never choosing her, she had settled on the idea that she would never get a family.

* * *

Ban pulled the car to a stop as the warehouse came into view. It was very old, which one could tell by the countless broken windows and discarded wood and metal bars around the outside. One could only imagine what the inside looked like. Ban and Ginji stayed hidden as they did not see a sign that anyone had shown up yet. They only had to wait five minutes more for a black SUV and a grey Caviler pulled up to the warehouse. _'Ichi. Ni. San. Yon.'_ The GetBackers counted the people who walked into the warehouse. "The transporter and receiver makes roku." Ginji said aloud.

"Hai." Ban nodded. He opened his door, "Let's go Ginji."

"Yosh!" Ginji said as he sprang from the car and followed his partner to the front doors of the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, the transporter placed the vase on an old table for the client to witness. "Are you satisfied, Sakai-san?" asked the transporter.

Takamori was overjoyed at the job the transporter had done. "Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu. With this, I can finally get my life back." He stroked the vase as if it were a long lost pet.

"Gomen, Sakai Takamori-san. We're going to have to take back that vase. You'll have to get your life back some other way." Ban spoke and they entered the warehouse.

"Why don't you try making an honest living? Maybe you can even work for Takahashi-san, again! I'm sure he'll help you if you turn over a new leaf." Ginji said, truly meaning his words.

"So. . .Kenji hired you, ne? I should have known." Takamori picked up the vase and backed away. "Kill them!" he commanded his four protectors, which rushed the fearsome duo.

Ban sighed, "Guess we've got no choice." He said pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

Ginji nodded. "Hai, demo. . .I have a bad feeling." He whispered.

Ban looked over to him, noting his worried expression, as the protectors reached them. "Two against one, ne? I like these odds." The two protectors split up, one going to Ban's back and the other facing him head on. Ban glared at them with a smile on his face. "Bring it on, if you're that determined to die." The protector facing him went to punch him. Ban stopped him cold with just one fist. "Oh, did I fail to mention that my grip is 200 kilograms?" he smiled wickedly as the protector's face began to contort as Ban squeezed his hand harder and harder, threatening to crush it. The second protector tried to rush Ban from behind, but Ban grabbed his first victim by the head and flung the man into his comrade, sending them both flying.

Ginji stood his ground as both of his enemies faced him head on. They both had metal poles that they had picked up from the warehouse floor. They were laughing as they closed the gap between them and the blonde haired boy. However, Ginji was the one who was silently celebrating. The two men swung their poles at Ginji from opposite directions. Ginji effortlessly caught the poles; he looked at the protectors and smiled, "Bad move." He said and sent electricity through the metal poles and into their bodies. They dropped to the floor without any resistance.

During the battle the transporter had high tailed it out of the warehouse and was long gone, but Takamori watched the battle; shocked as he saw his protectors easily dealt with in mere moments.

Ban and Ginji approached Takamori, "Okay Sakai-san. Time to hand over the vase." Ban said.

"Never!" Takamori shouted and backed away from the duo pulling out a gun. "Just leave me alone you. . .you. . .freaks!" he shot the gun blindly missing the GetBackers completely, but he hit something else. A small voice was heard behind the men as the bullet shot through a pile of wood in a far corner. After a moment of silence they heard soft crying, the crying of a child.

All eyes went wide, and Ginji ran over and pulled away the wood pile. There, lying on the cold warehouse floor was a little girl of only about five years old. She was holding her chest where blood was quickly staining her blue and purple flowered shirt, tears streaming down her face. Ginji stared at her for a moment, unpleasant memories coming back to him from Mugenjou. The girl looked up at Ginji wide eyed. Ginji reached for her, but she pulled away and hid her face. _'She's afraid of me.'_ Ginji thought. She would have run away if she could, but the wound in her chest stopped her from moving anywhere. Ginji summoned his courage and placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. "It's all right," Ginji said sweetly and his face held a smile. "You're going to be fine."

The girl looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. She tried to say something, but her voice failed her. She just shook her head in response. She closed her eyes, and Ginji cupped his hand around her face. "No, don't close your eyes. Stay awake. You're going to be fine, but you have to stay awake. Oi, nee-chan!" She rested her head against his hand, and her hands fell from her chest. Ginji lifted her into his arms, her breathing was very soft, and her complexion was paling. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Please, stay with me! Don't. . .don't die!" Ginji hugged the girl as tears began to stream down his face, as hers stopped. "No. . .no no no no. . .no. . ." Ginji whispered in an endless mantra, rocking the girl in his arms. Arcs of electricity started to dance around his body. It built until Ginji couldn't take anymore and he released it all in one shot screaming, "NO!" filling the warehouse with a blinding light and deadly streaks of lightning.

Ban and Takamori covered their eyes and amazingly the deadly electricity never touched them or the vase. When they could once again see, Ginji had placed the girl on the floor, and had turned to walk towards Takamori. His happy, innocent nature was gone, now only sadness and anger filled his small eyes. His body glowed and his hair stood on end. "Doushite?" he asked quietly at first. "Doushite? She was just a child. Why. . .did you kill her!" he screamed at Takamori making the man jump back in fear.

He dropped the gun and backed away, "I'm sorry. . .really I'm sorry. I didn't know she was here. I didn't mean to kill her." Takamori dropped to his knees in front of the electric boy.

Ginji closed his eyes, he looked as though he was in pain, but electricity was building inside his body again. "Leave. . ." he whispered. He then clenched his fists together, "GO AWAY!" he screamed and released all his energy, this time connecting with Takamori. Takamori was thrown back to the other side of the warehouse; he was unconscious, but amazingly alive.

After a moment Ginji turned toward Ban. He and Ban looked each other for a long time. "Ginji," Ban started to say, but didn't get to finish his statement as Ginji's hair fell back into place and he started to fall to the warehouse floor. Ban ran to him and caught him just in time. He lowered the boy to the floor, laying his head on his lap. "Ginji." He sighed, placing his hand on the boy's head.

Ban took the vase and Ginji and loaded them into the car. He sat in the car for ten or so minutes. Soon he heard sirens as cop cars and ambulances showed up at the warehouse. He watched the men carry out the girl's body. One medic looked to the other beseechingly, but the other medic just shook his head. Ban sighed and looked down at Ginji. He then started for home.

Ban pulled in front of the Honky Tonk. He left the car running as he pulled the vase out of the car and walked into the café. He walked to the table never looking at any of the people inside. He placed the vase on the table. Kenji tried to thank him, but Ban was all ready walking out the door.

Hevn rushed after him, catching him just before he got back into the car. "Ban-kun?!" she grabbed his arm, then saw Ginji passed out in the car. Her eyes went wide as she loosened her grip on Ban's arm. "Gin-chan. What. . .what happened out there tonight?"

Ban refused looked at her, "Just watch the news. You'll figure it out." He said coldly and got into the car.

Hevn was taken aback for a moment, as the car started to pull away she tried to stop Ban from leaving. "Chotto! Ban-kun!" But it was too late, he was all ready gone. She looked after him, "What happened to you two?"

* * *

End of chapter two. XD What did you think?! 

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter Three

_Nightmare_

"_Doushite, Ginji-kun?" a girl in pig tails looked up at a young Ginji. "Why can't we bring back the dead?"_

"_No."_

"_Ginji-kun. I have a dream. I want to leave Mugenjou someday, and I want to have a puppy." She held her hands out, "This big." _

"_Please, stop."_

"_Ginji. . .kun," she coughed up blood. "Don't go. It's dangerous outside." She reached for the black haired Ginji, but just as Ginji was about to clasp his hands around hers, she died; her hand falling through his and landing on the ground. He then heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw the little girl in the blue and purple flowered shirt. She was holding her chest with one hand, and reaching for him with the other. Her mouth moved, but her voice failed her. She fell to the floor; a pool of blood surrounded her petite form. Tears ran down Ginji's face, as he held his head with his hands, his fingers buried in golden blonde hair. He dropped to his knees, his body convulsing as the onslaught of tears intensified. 'No. No. No.'

* * *

_

"No!!!!" Ginji shot up in the bed; his eyes were wide and bloodshot. He tried to run, but something pushed him back on the bed.

"Ginji! Calm down! It's just a dream!" Ban shook his partner to wake him from his hellish nightmare, but to no avail. They were in a hotel room, Ban trying to pin Ginji to the bed. Ginji was much stronger then one would have guessed for him being unconscious, as Ban found out the hard way as Ginji thrashed, and kicked, and shocked the Jagan user around the small, single-bed room.

Ban was able to straddle Ginji, pinning his arms to the bed by kneeling on his wrists. Ginji let his electricity flow into his friend, but Ban dealt with it as he held Ginji's head still with his hands, trying to get through to his hysterical friend. "Ginji, wake up damn it!" He sighed as nothing seemed to be getting through. He watched tears roll down Ginji's face. Ban felt his heart twist; he couldn't bear to watch Ginji suffer.

He finally made a decision. He leaned closed to Ginji's face, forcefully opening Ginji's eyes. _'Gomen, Ginji. I promised I would never do this to you, but it's for your own good.'_ His pupils contracted as he used the Jagan on Ginji. Ginji's breathing slowed and his body went limp, as darkness and good dreams enveloped his mind.

Ban slowly got off Ginji, falling into the chair he had placed by the bed. His body still numb from the fight, but at least Ginji was resting peacefully. After a few minutes of resting himself, he leaned forward and covered Ginji with the blanket, and felt his forehead. He frowned "Great. Now look what you've done. You got yourself sick." Ban sighed and wet a towel in the bathroom. He rung it out and placed it on Ginji's head. The boy shifted a little, but didn't wake up.

Ban sighed and fell back into the chair. He closed his eyes and they stung for a few seconds. 'Ginji. . .' he thought to himself. 'Gomen nasai.' Then he drifted off to sleep himself, unable to fight his fatigue anymore.

* * *

After a few hours Ban woke up. He looked around the dimly lit room, sitting up straight in the chair and stretching out his back. He looked to the bed, and went wide eyed as he saw Ginji sitting on the edge of the bed; his back facing the Jagan user. Ban watched him for a moment. He wasn't moving, except for the rise and fall his body made automatically as he breathed. Ban finally got to his feet and sat on the bed next to him. There was a long silence, as Ginji never once looked to his friend. Ban looked at blonde boy, whose eyes were very red and tired looking. He looked very defeated. Like all life had been drained from his body. Ban sighed and finally broke the silence, "Ginji. This isn't your fault." 

Ginji showed no reaction to Ban's words. He just kept staring at the ground, with the same solemn expression. A few more minutes passed in silence, and Ginji didn't even blink.

Ban sighed and stood from the bed. He faced his friend, "Come on. Let's get you something to eat." He placed a hand on Ginji's shoulder and felt a shock run through his body. He pulled his hand back, and clenched his fist. "You can shock me till I'm dead, but we're leaving Ginji." He grabbed the boy's wrist, but wasn't shocked this time. He felt a few drops of something wet and cold. Ban kneeled in front of Ginji and saw the tears. He sighed annoyingly and scratched the back of his head. "Ginji, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. Don't cry, okay?" he wiped the tears from Ginji's face, but more quickly replaced them.

Ginji grabbed Ban's hand as he tried to move away. "Don't. . ." Ginji said softly. He looked up to meet Ban's eyes, "Don't leave me. . ."

Ban wanted to kick himself for what he had said. He stood up and sat next to Ginji on the bed once more. He wrapped his free arm around Ginji, "I'm not going anywhere, baka." his voice was soft.

Ginji attached himself to Ban, wrapping his arms around the man; crying into his chest.

Ban was taken aback slightly, but he held Ginji close to him, rubbing Ginji's back to try and calm the boy down. After a few tries, Ban was finally able to get Ginji to lie back on the bed. His tears had not stopped as he curled up tight next to Ban, resting his head on Ban's chest. Ban had on arm around Ginji, and his other hand on the boys head, stroking his hair. Ginji cried and cried until the tears would no longer come. He just held onto Ban tighter and shivered. Ban pulled the covers back over them, but it did not subside Ginji's trembling.

Soon enough, Ban noticed that Ginji's breathing was relaxing. He looked at the boy and saw Ginji trying to fight the overpowering urge to fall asleep; blinking his eyes slowly as it was getting harder and harder for him to keep them open. Ban smiled slightly and covered Ginji's eyes with his hand. "Sleep, Ginji. Sleep." he whispered softly into the boy's ear. Ginji's grip loosened, as he fell into a restful slumber once more. Ban uncovered Ginji's eyes and watched him sleep for some time. He didn't dare move away. He knew if he did Ginji would notice and it would bring on a new wave of nightmares, so he could deal with the awkward sleeping arrangement for now. He felt the boy's forehead and was relieved to find that his fever had gone down considerably. He sighed and closed his eyes, satisfied to feel the rise and fall of Ginji's chest and the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	4. Healing

Sorry for the delay. College is a real bummer. I hardly ever get anytime to write TT  
And if I'm not doing college stuff, then it's either work or stuff at home sigh  
I really do appriciate your patience though, and I really appriciate you taking time to read my story.  
The reviews are great to! I'm glad that everyone seems to enjoy the story. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. bows Enjoy!

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4

Healing

". . .idou." came a low and far off voice into the blackness of Ban's mind. "Midou." this time it was louder. The blackness faded to grey, then a pastel yellow, then a blur of reds, browns and blacks played with his vision. He was still in the hotel room, but the bed was now empty. Ginji wasn't lying next to him, with his peaceful sleeping expression. He shot up and looked over to the chair next to the bed. "Monkey-boy?" Ban said slightly confused. He then glared at him. "Where's Ginji?"

Shido crossed his arms and huffed. "Relax. Kazuki took him out for some air."

Ban sighed internally, glad that his friend was safe. "How did you find us?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have my ways." Shido replied simply.

"You mean you have pets," Ban huffed.

Shido stared intently at Ban. "What happened?" he finally asked after a few minutes.

Ban sighed, "It's my fault," he said simply. "I didn't use the Jagan in time. A little girl died. . .and Ginji had a front row seat."

* * *

Kazuki watched a broken Ginji rest against a tree in the park a few blocks from the hotel. Ginji's eyes were blank as they stared unseeingly at the earth below the electric boy. Kazuki had never seen Ginji this quiet, not even in Mugenjou. The thread user took a breath to steady himself and finally broke the silence. "Ginji-san, I'm here to listen to you." He said carefully. "Won't you please talk to me?" 

Ginji heard his long time friend, but couldn't bring himself to verbalize the scenes that were playing through his mind. There was a long and uncomfortable silence between them; the sounds of children playing, parents talking, and birds chirping didn't seem to filled the silent void. Kazuki sighed, "Ginji-san, keeping it all bottled up isn't going to protect you. You have to talk about it," He slid down to sit next to his friend. "Please, let me bear this burden with you."

A few tense moments passed, and finally Ginji nodded, not yet looking up at his friend. His eyes caught something rolling towards him and he followed a blue, red, and yellow beach ball that came to rest at his side. He placed his hand on the ball, just staring at it.

"Ano. . .sumimasen onii-san," came a small, shy voice. "Can I have my ball back?"

Ginji slowly looked up towards the voice, and his eyes went wide. Standing in front of him was the spitting image of the girl who had died in the warehouse. She was wearing the same shirt, only her hair color was different. Ginji just stared at her for a long moment.

Kazuki saw Ginji's expression, and became even more worried. "Ginji-san?" he whispered to the former Lighting Lord. "Doushita?"

Ginji shook his head to bring himself back to reality. "Mm," he said in response to Kazuki's question, and handed the ball back to the girl. "Be. . .careful." he said looking away from the girl.

The girl looked confusingly at Ginji, but took her ball back. She smiled at Ginji and bowed to him. "Arigatou gozaimasu." She watched Ginji for a moment, a frown appearing on her face. She didn't know why, but she knew this man was sad about something. She dropped the ball to the ground and threw her arms around the young man. "Arigatou mo genki." she said in his ear.

Ginji went wide eyed at the girls embrace. He relaxed though and hugged the girl back. Tears started to roll down his face. "H. . .Hai." he said to her, and let her go. He watched her run back to her friends and began to play again.

Kazuki stayed quiet for a long while, just watching Ginji and the girl. It was five minutes more before Ginji finally broke the silence. "She died. . ." he said, his voice breaking off.

Kazuki stared at Ginji for a moment, "Who died?" he asked nervously.

"A girl. . .like her." He said motioning to the girl now heading home. She turned around and waved to Ginji with a bright smile.

"Tell me what happened, Ginji-san. Please" Kazuki pleaded with him.

Ginji sighed, "We just weren't fast enough. He shot off that gun, and hit that little girl." His voice was raspy and broken, tears continued to roll down his face. "She died in my arms. Just like that. There was so much blood, and she was so young." Ginji buried his face in his hands. "No one will even visit her grave. She has no one to mourn for her."

Kazuki pulled Ginji into his chest. "Ginji-san. Yes she does. You're mourning for her." He rubbed Ginji's back to get him to calm down, but to no avail. He smiled slightly and lifted Ginji's face to his. "We. . .we will visit her grave, okay? We will mourn for her, together. You don't have to carry this all on your own." He wiped away the tears that were beginning to subside. "I think we should head back now. Ban-san will be getting worried about you."

Ginji looked up at Kazuki and sniffed. "Hai." He nodded, and got to his feet with Kazuki's help. He placed a hand on the thread user's shoulder, and smiled sweetly at him. "Arigatou, Kazu-chan."

Kazuki smiled, he was glad to hear those words come from Ginji's mouth. Kazuki was sure that Ginji would be all right now. He was just worried about Ban now.

* * *

Shido stared at Ban for a long time. His friend's friend looked as low as one could get. He was leaning his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands, just staring at absently at the burgundy carpet of the hotel room. Shido sighed after a few minutes, and placed his hand on the Jagan user's shoulder. "This isn't you're fault, got it? There's no way you could have known that the little girl was in that warehouse." 

Ban looked up at Shido, surprised and confused. He lowered his head again. "I know it's sad that she died, but I'm more worried about Ginji. I know that sounds morbid, but. . .that's just how it is." A long silence insued, "I. . ." Ban stuttered out. "I. . .wonder if he hates me?"

Shido pulled back from Ban, his eyes slightly wide.

"Maybe this is the end of the GetBackers."

Shido balled his fist and hit Ban in the head. "Baka! If you really think that way then maybe you and Ginji should split up." He glared at Ban, who was staring wide eyed back at him. "If you honestly think that Ginji would hate you for something that wasn't you or his fault, then you have no right to be by his side. I really thought that you would be strong enough to protect him, but I see now that I put too much faith in you."

Ban thought about Shido's words, as they rang in his ears. He then smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm only going to say this once, so don't make me repeat it." He stared at Shido. "I will protect Ginji. I am strong enough to do so, and if you feel any differently then I will be more then happy to prove you wrong."

Shido smirked back at him, "Bring it on anytime!"

Ban sighed and leaned back on the bed, supporting himself with his elbows. ". . .Thanks." he whispered.

Shido heard, but decided to keep quiet. The door opened soon after they had finished talking. Ginji and Kazuki appeared in the doorway, the sunlight casting them in oranges and reds. "Ban-chan! You're awake!" Ginji shouted happily and hugged his partner.

Ban was taken slightly aback as he and Ginji fell back on the bed together. Ban sat up with Ginji in tow and patted his head. "Well, you seem to be doing better." He stared up at Kazuki who just smiled back at him.

Ginji laughed, removing his partner's hand to look him in the eyes. "Hai! You look like your doing all right, too."

Ban lightly hit Ginji in the head, "And why wouldn't I be, baka!"

"Ah! Gomen, Ban-chan!" Ginji laughed and tried to guard himself from Ban's playful beatings.

Kazuki and Shido smiled as they watched the GetBackers acting like the fools that they were. "l see that you were able to help Ban-san, ne?" Kazuki whispered to Shido. The beast master nodded "Seems so."

Ginji got up from the bed and looked at his three friends. He was grateful to have such wonderful friends that were always there for him. "Ne! Ne! Ban-chan. Kazu-chan. Shido-kun. Let's all go out to eat!"

Kazuki nodded, "That's a great idea, Ginji-san!"

Ban stood from the bed, "As long as monkey-boy here is paying, I'm in."

Shido growled at him, "What?! I'm not feeding your lame ass. Buy your own damn food, snake bastard!"

Ban glared back at him and balled his fist. "What did you say?"

Ginji stepped between them and nervously held up his hands to make them stop fighting. "Ne. . .Ban-chan. Shido-kun."

Kazuki sighed and pulled Ginji out of the 'Danger Zone'. "Don't worry Ginji-san. They'll catch up." He said as he dragged a now chibi Ginji out of the hotel room and down the street to Paul's diner.

* * *

A couple days later, four men make their way through a graveyard. They stop in front of a small headstone, and just stare at it for a long moment. 

"Ayame ne?" the thread master breaks the silence with simple words that seem to hold unusual weight to them. "What a beautiful name."

Ban nods, "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

Ginji leans down, and places a bouquet of beautiful white lilies in front of the head stone. "I'm so sorry, Ayame-chan." He whispers, but it travels to the other three men behind him. "I hope you are happy wherever you are now. I hope you have many friends to play with."

Shido and Ban place their hands on Ginji's shoulders. Ginji looks up at them and nods with a smile. He stands up and stares back down at the lilies. "I hope you like the flowers." Ginji wiped away a tear that threatened to stain his face. He turned away and started to leave, "Rest well." He whispered and he walked out of the graveyard, grateful to have such caring friends.

* * *

Owari!  
What do you think? 


End file.
